As is well known and understood, two of the most popular leisure time activities are bowling and golf. What with increasing television exposure, it is not unusual to find youngsters participating in these activities in one form or another, starting at the time that they enter school. Toy departments and toy stores almost always sell bowling games and golf sets for young children, because of the simplicity involved in rolling a ball at standing pins, or hitting a ball with a golf club. However, as these children get older and become adults, they quickly appreciate that the game of bowling and the game of golf are oftentimes very frustrating.
In particular, it is not uncommon to find a non-serious bowler burying the ball in the 1-2 or 1-3 pocket on one delivery, and only knocking down three or four of the ten pins on the next roll. Similarly, it is not unusual for a golfer to hit a perfect drive down the middle of a fairway, only to follow it up with a shank on the very next shot. Many times, after making such an improper roll, or improper stroke, the player laments "what did I do wrong?". Perhaps the more important question should be asked after the preceding roll or stroke, "what did I do right?".
As is also well known and appreciated various apparatus have been developed over the years in an attempt to aid the bowler and golfer in carrying out his delivery and swing in the manner most often taught by teaching professionals. With bowling aids, for example, a number of devices have been proposed to attempt to keep the wrist of the bowler under control--for example, to maintain the back of the hand in the same plane as the forearm. Devices for the golfer, however, have often proved cumbersome in their usage, to the extent that their acceptance by the amateur and professional alike have been many times less than the wide spread acceptance of bowling aids.